


If Wishes were Fishes

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, No; seriously, The LifeStream picks the worst time to listen, it really does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dying wish of Mama Strife changes everything. </p>
<p>AKA How two Strifes saved the world by pure accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Wishes were Fishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WILL BE SOME SEVERE TIMESKIPS IN THE BEGINNING. 
> 
> I... Y'know what? This is indulgent for-me fic. I saw some artwork that sparked something in the Muses and I ran with it. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-After the Events of Deepground-**

Cloud's Mama used to say to him when he sulked about his chores, 

"If wishes were horses then beggars would ride,

If turnips were swords I’d have one by my side.

If ‘ifs’ and ‘ans’ were pots and pans

There would be no need for tinker’s hands!" 

Cloud thought about her now and again when the air was still and quiet in Edge, a whisper of peace in the church as he chuckled softly to the trickle of LifeStream there. 

"You know, I wish someone had taught Sephiroth that thing my Mama taught me." He murmured to the tiny tendrils of LifeStream gliding across his wet fingers as he played with it. 

The LifeStream burbled softly at that, as if questioning him. 

"That stupid old rhyme about turnips being swords an' all." Cloud hummed, knowing someone was listening. "Go back and un-bad my former hero. Give him a loving home, someone to cherish and maybe even a Dad or a Mom. Now _there's_ a thought..." The last part was quiet, drier than any martini Tifa could serve at Seventh Heaven. 

He swirled the water a bit more and shook the last remaining droplets onto the plants before collecting First Tsuguri and shaking his head at the strange turn of his thoughts.

Cloud Strife never noticed that he'd changed everything with the words that had passed his lips.

* * *

**-The Burning of Nibelhiem; Ten Years Prior-**

Elaine Strife knew the shoulders of the man who'd lit Strife Cottage on fire. Her son's hero was a nightmare, silver hair flickering in the light of the flames and her heart broke. She wanted her son never to know of this moment but had the feeling that he would be involved. 

So she spoke her last words, a desperate shining hope that the future would not be more of this; no more death or destruction, for those were the true evil along with that thing in the Reactor. Oh she may not be ShinRa-savvy or AVALANCHE-affiliated but she knew enough of the world she lived in. It lived and breathed, same as the rest of them. 

A cold green gaze landed on her, dying as she was and there was no recognition, no pity or remorse and Elaine Strife's last words were, "I wish you could love like my son." 

The tears that fell from her eyes struck the Planet to her core, Elaine's gaze as empty as the sky above her. 

And so it was that two Strifes, not only the Hero but the Mother as well that shifted the fate of one General Sephiroth and incidentally—the world's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
